With the growing demand of clustered storage and computing, network security policy management has become an important issue for modern data networks. Network security policies define network architecture, govern data access and safeguard the system integrity of datacenters or enterprise networks.
It remains a challenge to manually manage the large number of network security policies. Even small datacenters could potentially implement hundreds or thousands of policies. Further, various changes to the network (e.g., adding or removing a security policy, modifying one or more endpoint groups, etc.) can result in network latency or even network failures.